The present invention relates to a circuit board and a semiconductor package using the same, and more particularly to a circuit board having a conductive shield member and a semiconductor package using the same.
Recent developments in the electronics industry have led to technologies including circuit boards for mounting various electronic devices.
Circuit boards, on which the devices are mounted, typically include single-layered circuit patterns or multi-layered circuit patterns. When a circuit board having a multi-layered circuit pattern is used, conductive vias are formed to electrically connect the circuit patterns of the different layers.
Developments in circuit boards have led to the decrease in size of a circuit board. When the size of the circuit board decreases, there is a considerable reduction in the size of the conductive vias for electrically connecting the circuit patterns located on different layers and a considerable reduction in the distance between neighboring conductive vias. As a consequence of these reductions, signals become distorted while being transmitted through the conductive vias.